


Кельмо

by onTheRainbow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Xenophilia, ксенофилия, мпрег, полиамория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/onTheRainbow
Summary: Когда отправляешься на чужую планету, будь готов ко всякому!





	Кельмо

То, как кельмиец смотрел на него, не нравилось Джину. Собранный и напряженный, тот посматривал на посетителя с участием и опасением, держа в руках результаты обследования. Длинные янтарные пальцы слегка потирали край пада, что было равносильно панике у землян.  
\- Ёнджин Ким… -кафи, - посмотрел в свои заметки представитель ведомства. Джин сглотнул. Кельмиец нервничал не меньше. Наверное, поэтому вместо привычного «мистер» он случайно выдал гостю планеты стандартное кельмийское «кафи». Джину было не до того. Пытаясь успокоиться, он машинально положил руку на округлый живот и попробовал поймать взгляд служащего. Миндалевидные, полностью черные глаза кельмийца тут же вернулись к заключению.  
\- Результаты проведенного обследования свидетельствуют, что причиной изменения вашего… физического состояния… является наличие в вашем организме четырех биологических форм, генный тип которых соответствует таковому у граждан Кельмо.  
\- То есть…  
Стоп. Нет. Он не хотел об этом даже думать. Что за бред? Получается, его что… обрюхатили? Или как еще это назвать? Глубоко вдохнув, Джин ухватился руками за края сиденья.  
Конечно, он слышал о таком. Среди знакомых, узнавших, что он летит на Кельмо, некоторые предупреждали, что землянам лучше держаться подальше от этого места. Будто бывали случаи… неоднозначные, и ни у кого не находилось прямых доказательств случившегося, но… для землян на Кельмо не все было гладко.  
Принимая решение, Джин думал не об этом. Он думал о том, что его государственный учебный грант скоро закончится, и тогда ему придется выехать из хостела при колледже, в котором он жил бесплатно как «лицо, потерявшее одного или обоих опекунов». Его мечта – изучать живопись в Сеульской академии искусств – грозила остаться мечтой. Обучение было слишком дорогим, а ему еще предстояло найти работу и жилье. Когда он услышал от приятелей, что Кельмийское консульство организовывает бесплатную обменную программу, по которой можно попасть в любой из Кельмийских университетов (или, как их называли сами кельмийцы, «силфа») это был шанс. Кельмиец в консульстве – приятный и внимательный – рассказал Ёнжину о программе и подсказал, какую из силф выбрать. Радости Джина не было предела. Это был его первый шаг на пути к цели.  
Перед отъездом он почитал о Кельмо. Ему понравилось все. Кельмийцы - гуманоиды, эмпаты по своей природе, были способны ощущать сильные эмоции окружающих. Климат на планете оказался чуть более жарким, чем на Земле, но после летних каникул в Гванджу Джина это мало пугало. Облик городов - сочетание современных технологий с исторической архитектурой. Культура, дружественная к иностранцам. Единственное, что немного озадачивало, это таблицы биологической совместимости видов, которые он находил в некоторых брошюрах. Например, там значилось что терран-кельмийская совместимость была практически стопроцентной, в то время как сульфийцы или килланиты имели нулевую или десятипроцентную совместимость. Но у него не было времени вникать в такие детали.  
\- И… что мне теперь…  
\- Для кафи есть несколько путей. Первый – затребовать розыск виновного.  
На этом надежды Ёнджина лопнули как мыльный пузырь. Он где-то читал, что кельмийцы имеют не так много вариаций днк-наборов. Другими словами, под результаты днк-анализа биологического материала его насильника подойдет едва ли не полпланеты.  
\- Второй – поскольку для кафи это возможно слишком сильный психологический шок, планетарное руководство берет на себя все расходы, если кафи захочет покинуть планету и вернуться домой. Потомство кафи будет распределено в приемные семьи.  
Покинуть планету… если бы Джину было куда возвращаться. Тем более он все-таки поступил в художественную силфу и учиться ему нравилось. Профессоры были до того влюблены в свой предмет, что могли воодушевить даже не самых увлеченных студентов, если бы такие нашлись. К слову сказать, в группе у Джина таких не оказалось.  
\- Третий – кафи может остаться на планете и продолжить обучение. Если, учитывая характер произошедшего, кафи захочет, чтобы потомство было распределено в приемные семьи, это будет сделано. Есть также четвертый…  
Джин поднял голову. Судя по выражению лица, кельмиец сомневался, есть ли смысл озвучивать четвертый вариант.  
\- Да? – Без энтузиазма отозвался он.  
\- Кафи может растить потомство сам. При этом планетарное руководство со своей стороны готово покрыть все сопутствующие расходы. Чтобы упросить интеграцию в общество, кафи может получить постоянную регистрацию.  
Услышанное на секунду сбило Джина с толку. Постоянная регистрация? То есть… совсем постоянная? Но тогда он теряет свое терранское гражданство?  
\- Нет-нет, - заверил кельмиец. – Регистрация в планетарном реестре не аннулирует нативного гражданства. Эти понятия могут существовать параллельно.  
Джин не знал, что ответить. Остаться на Кельмо и растить четверых маленький кельмийцев, заводить которых у него не было в планах? Которые и оказались-то в его животе далеко не с его согласия…  
\- Кафи нет необходимости принимать решение до появления потомства.  
Да, подумал он. Верно. Он все обдумает. Время есть.

С визита в ведомство мысль о том, как быть, не покидала Джина. Живот стал намного заметней. Сначала он пытался скрывать его под более свободной одеждой, но после его положение стало слишком очевидным. Представив, как покажется на лекциях в силфе, он проклял момент, когда решил прилететь на планету. Беременный чужак, да еще парень… Разумеется, слухи разлетятся повсюду. Над ним будут смеяться и первыми, кто начнет, наверняка окажутся его одногруппники.  
Когда один из студентов с Гесты II, которого он неплохо знал, спросил его, почему он такой мрачный, Джин рассказал. Вариться в этом одному больше не хотелось. В фасеточных глазах геста не промелькнуло и тени насмешки. Он понятливо кивнул.  
\- Да. Ваши расы совместимы. Мы нет, но вы и кельмийцы похожи.  
\- Чем? – Спросил тогда Джин.  
Гест не ответил. Лишь взглянул, как за соседний с ними столик кельмийского кафе взобралось прозрачное многоногое существо, устроилось брюхом к солнцу и принялось запасать тепло. После этого Джин был вынужден признать, что кельмийцы для землян не так ошеломительно чужеродны. По крайней мере, в меньшей степени, чем звенящие прозрачными щупальцами хорты.  
А произошло все очень глупо. Знакомые – суламиды, гесты, - предупреждали Джина, что окна в его съемном жилище лучше закрывать. По крайней мере на ночь. Мол, если дико мучает жара, лучше воспользоваться кондиционером. Джин так и сделал. А на следующее утро пошел в ближайшую мед-точку за пилюлями. Голова болела адски. Кельмийский кондиционер чем-то невыносимо вонял. Нагрянувший по вызову ремонтник заменил все, что поддавалось замене, и когда Джин заявил, что запах никуда не делся, виновато развел руками. Заходившие в гости суламиды в ответ на его жалобы непонимающе переглядывались. Похоже, запах не ощущал никто, кроме терран. Уставший пить таблетки, Джин оставил окно настежь и лег спать. Он не обратил внимания, что на следующее утро его одногруппники-кельмийцы стали поглядывать на него как-то иначе. Обеспокоенно. Опасливо.  
Через пару недель приятель-суламид рассказал, что ночью в его окно пытался пробраться кельмиец.  
\- Совсем мальчишка, - усмехнулся суламид, и Джин промолчал, потому что его самого житель Сулима I обычно называл так же. – У кельмийцев свои биологические ритмы, периоды спаривания. Если у кельмийца есть партнер, он будет спариваться с ним. Но если нет, иногда они пытаются искать хоть кого-то. По правде говоря, они не очень ясно соображают в это время. Тот, что забрался ко мне, был вообще едва вменяемый. Парня трясло, глаза стеклянные. Наверно, дотянул до последнего. А ты знаешь, как они умеют лазать по стенам? Почти как мы! Только у нас слух получше!  
Суламид посмеялся над неудачливым казановой, Джин тоже, и на этом историю забыли. Но когда через две недели у терранина странно обозначился живот, ему стало не до смеха. Он обратился в ближайшую мед-точку. За результатами анализов его почему-то попросили прийти во внешнее ведомство – структуру, занимающуюся интеграцией иностранцев в кельмийское общество. Теперь он знал, почему.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, в силфе никто не повел и бровью, когда живот Джина стал заметен. Одногруппники общались с ним, как и раньше. Ни поведением, ни словами ему не показали, что отношение к нему как-то ухудшилось. Вместо этого на своем столе в аудитории он время от времени стал находить оставленный кем-то фрукт или стакан витаминного состава. Он не знал, кто именно носит ему еду, он даже не был уверен, что это кто-то один, потому что после того, как его живот округлился до приличных размеров, в группе воцарилось какое-то необъяснимое умиротворение. Оно не исходило от кого-то конкретного. Казалось, все кельмийцы, а их в группе из двенадцати студентов было семь, стали излучать спокойствие вместо напряжения и озабоченности, которое витало в воздухе предыдущие два месяца.  
Через несколько дней он получил сообщение на свой пад из мед-точки, в которую обращался. Его просили прибыть туда следующим утром. Джин отправился в лазарет без задней мысли. А когда его провели в палату, очень похожую на терранские операционные, на его лбу выступила испарина.  
\- Готовы? - Поинтересовался врач-кельмиец с янтарно-оранжевым теплым оттенком кожи.  
\- К чему? – Насторожился Ёнджин.  
Доктор едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- К тому, что теперь ваша спина не будет так быстро уставать.  
Ёнджин моргнул. Затем еще раз. Правильно ли он понял? Сейчас ему… его… Сейчас он будет должен…?  
\- Нет причин для беспокойства, - заверил доктор. – Вы сами убедитесь. Это не сложно. Не долго и не сложно.  
Вскоре он убедился. В полной мере. Не долго. И не сложно. Но адски больно. В остальном, через 4 часа у него на руках было 4 генезис-капсулы с янтарно-желтыми черноглазыми совершенно не крикливыми детенышами. Ёнджин смотрел на них и с трудом верил. Разрез глаз. Разрез, черт возьми, глаз! Азиатский, его!  
\- Я оформляю страховку, субсидии и постоянную регистрацию. – Уточнил между делом доктор.  
\- Да, - машинально ответил Ёнджин. Единственное, что он не совсем понял, так это какого пола его… дети? Вместо того, по чем он привык распознавать первичные половые признаки, у янтарных детенышей были… жала? Хвосты? Ёнджин озадаченно замер.  
\- Все парни? – Спросил он неуверенно.  
Доктор отвлекся от пада, глянул на него растерянно, затем на маленьких кельмийцев, и будто вспомнив что-то, кивнул:  
\- Да.  
Ёнджин улыбнулся. Парни - это хорошо. Парней он… понимал как воспитывать? Хотя, понимал он как воспитывать мальчишек сеульских или пусанских. А как нужно воспитывать мальчишек, у которых жало вместо…  
\- При внешнем ведомстве есть интеграционные курсы. Походите туда. – Закончил с оформлением доктор. – ID-карта действует так же, как ваша временная учебная ID-карта. Только эта не имеет срока действия.  
Джин взял новую карту в руки. В отличие от учебной, полоса на ней была не кремовой, а желтой. Как у всех граждан Кельмо.  
\- Обращайтесь при любой необходимости, - пожал ему руку кельмиец. Джин улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, док.  
И тут же прикусил язык, поняв, как сильно нарушил местные правила вежливости. Черные глаза смешливо блеснули.  
\- Не волнуйтесь. Я учился на Земле по обмену. Три года в Нью-Йорке и пять лет здесь.  
Джин выдохнул. Он, наконец, понял, почему все это время его не покидало ощущение, будто он попал на прием к терранскому врачу.

Все обернулось почти хорошо. Он приловчился управляться с четырьмя внимательно за ним наблюдающими свертками и вполне обоснованно считал, что у него выходит неплохо. Кормить, играть, купать, одевать, укладывать спать. Единственное, что теперь у него не получалось, это в оставшиеся для сна три-четыре часа успевать делать учебные задания. Он приходил на лекции с кругами под глазами, старался слушать и на каждом перерыве бежал через дорогу в свою съемную квартиру, чтобы снова кормить, переодевать, купать, укладывать спать.  
Однажды, когда преподаватель задержался, а после лекция отменилась, он едва не уснул в аудитории прямо за своим столом. Тогда к нему впервые подошел один из одногруппников-кельмийцев.  
\- Ёнджин-кафи.  
Джин вскинул голову. От резкого движения она закружилась. Закрыв руками лицо, он устало вздохнул.  
\- Да?  
\- У вас все в порядке?  
В горле Джина застрял нервный смешок. Все ли у него в порядке? Пожалуй. Живой. Здоровый. Не голодает. Жить есть где. Еще полгода назад о таком будущем он только мечтал.  
\- Да, кафи. Все хорошо. Просто… я немного…  
Сказать хотелось. Джин не знал почему. Потому, что у него не было здесь друзей? Только приятель-гест и приятель-суламид, но среди кельмийцев. Среди расы, чьих детенышей он носил в себе эти три месяца…  
\- Просто… я немного… не успеваю жить.  
До этого момента он не осознавал, что в аудитории стало тихо. Студенты-иностранцы до следующей лекции разбежались по делам, и он остался среди кельмийцев.  
\- Кафи… не успевает жить?  
Джин вздохнул.  
\- Да. Дети… времени хватает только на них и… я почти не успеваю… рисовать.  
Кельмийцы выглядели слегка сбитыми с толку. Они едва заметно переглянулись, и похоже пришли к выводу, что ни один из них ничего не понял.  
\- Кафи пока не выбрал, кто будет ему помогать? – Уточнил кельмиец, который начал разговор.  
\- Помогать? – Так же ошарашенно переспросил Джин.  
Похоже в янтарных головах что-то щелкнуло. Потому что после его вопроса семеро оживленно запереглядывались.  
\- Я Эйоф, - представился собеседник Джина. – Если кафи хочет, я могу завтра посмотреть за детьми.  
Ёнджин в шоке и прострации смотрел на кельмийца. Вот так запросто? Взять и предложить присмотреть за чужими детьми? Жаль, как жаль, что он не смог пойти на эти интеграционные курсы. Может быть, сейчас он бы понимал, что вообще происходит.  
\- Я свободен, - кивнул аналогично второй кельмиец.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- И я.  
\- Свободен.  
\- И я.  
\- Я могу посмотреть.  
\- Хорошо? – Не зная, к кому именно обращаться, осторожно согласился Ёнджин.  
Сначала он опасался пользоваться этим предложением. Но вскоре…

Эйоф управлялся с детьми, будто занимался этим всю жизнь. Сосредоточенный и внимательный, но при этом сияющий как янтарь на солнце, казалось, он совершенно не уставал возиться с четырьмя молчаливыми свертками. Джин, поглядывающий из-за его плеча на малышей, только теперь заметил, что свертки не просто внимательно наблюдают за незнакомцем, но еще и улыбаются ему. Они умеют (!) улыбаться. Они понимают это делать!  
Убедившись, что все под контролем, Джин впервые за несколько недель вернулся в абсолютно пустую квартиру, разулся на пороге и ничком упал на кровать. Сон. Он должен был воспользоваться этим моментом. Вдруг его благодетели передумают или у них не будет времени. Сон. Спать. Спать. Спать. Он провалился в спасительную темноту и проспал мертвым сном всю ночь.  
Чтобы придя утром на лекцию увидеть семь замерших от изумления (шока? неожиданности?) янтарных лиц.

Кельмийцы обернулись с комичной синхронностью, стоило ему появиться в дверях. Взгляды – удивленные, впечатленные, заставляющие Джина задуматься, не стал ли он за ночь приведением или не поменял ли цвет кожи – были направлены на него. Смотрели только кельмийцы. Четверо иностранцев обыденно кивнули ему в знак приветствия.  
Он совершенно не уловил, что могло случиться. Что такого он мог сделать, чтобы вызвать подобную реакцию. Но взгляды кельмийцев – смущенные и… воодушевленные?... были теперь направлены даже не на лектора (который вел у них уже второй семестр и сегодня поглядывал на Ёнджина, будто терранин – причина его проблем с сердцем), а прямо в стол. Джин даже не был уверен, слушают ли они вообще. Странная смесь смущения и какой-то эмоциональной приподнятости витала в воздухе.  
На перерыве Ёнджин спросил, все ли в порядке, и услышал уверенный унисон голосов: «Да! Конечно!». Отказаться от вчерашних обещаний никто не пытался, и следующим присматривать за его чадами вызвался Истаф. Если Эйоф был коренастым – по кельмийским меркам, то Истаф был чуть жилистей и выше. Кажется, это был именно Истаф, сказавший на выдохе тихое потрясенное «так быстро…», когда все они думали, что Джин уже ушел домой.  
Что именно быстро, он тогда не понял. И не понимал еще две недели, пока однажды утром заглянув в зеркало не заметил ощутимо выступающий сквозь футболку… живот?!!  
Вечером после занятий он стремглав понесся в привычную мед-точку. Доктор, который его недавно принимал, остолбенело уставился на него еще до того, как Джин успел открыть рот и объяснить зачем он здесь.  
\- О, - выйдя из оцепенения выдохнул кельмиец. – О. Что ж. Хорошо. Хорошо… проходите.  
Судя по тому, что ему указали на то же оборудование, с помощью которого в прошлый раз доктор определял причины изменения его состояния, объяснять ничего не требовалось.  
\- Как вы поняли? – Спросил обреченно Джин.  
Доктор вскинул голову.  
\- Запах? Партнер… простите… любая особь, оплодотворенная и не оплодотворенная, пахнет по-разному.  
Ёнджин с тихим стоном откинулся на кушетке. Окно. Гребаное, мать его, окно! Он не закрыл его в тот день. Не закрыл и лег спать! Почему у терран нет острого слуха как у суламидов? Почему он не мог просто услышать и вовремя проснуться??!  
Закончив обследование, доктор повернулся к нему и некоторое время просто смотрел, пребывая в прострации.  
\- Док? – Опасливо окликнул Джин.  
\- Как говорят терране… «Постоянство – признак мастерства»?  
Ёнджин взглянул на кельмийца непонимающе.  
\- Четверо, - пояснил доктор. – Все полностью здоровы.  
Джина накрыла тихая волна паники. Четверо. Еще четверо! Да, у него есть страховка, и полное содержание со стороны планетарного руководства, но еще четверо?! Что он будет делать, если он почти отдал концы от нехватки сна несколько недель назад? Он вспоминает Эйофа и остальных. Они согласны помогать ему сейчас, но что дальше? Когда это будет восемь маленьких кельмийцев. Захочет кто-то взять на себя столько хлопот?  
\- Вы думаете очень громко, - деликатно заговаривает доктор. – Поверьте мне. Все будет в порядке. Я понимаю, не мне судить. Но просто знайте: у вас все будет хорошо. Как сейчас. Ничего не поменяется. Поверьте.  
Джин смотрит на доктора умоляюще. Ему очень хочется верить. И ему страшно. По-настоящему страшно. Не будь Эйофа и других, ему бы и сейчас было несладко. Что если эта новость спугнет их?  
\- Не бойтесь, - качает головой доктор. – Будьте откровенны и вы увидите – ничего плохого не случится.  
Ёнджин нервно сжимает пальцы. Все или ничего. Он скажет им и будь что будет.

Когда лекция заканчивается, его кельмийцы по привычке остаются – выбрать, кто следующий смотрит за детьми.  
\- Я… - взволнованно заговаривает Джин, и все взгляды устремляются на него. – Если бы я сказал, что скоро появится… еще четверо... Что бы вы... делали?  
Кельмийцы оживают, переглядываются. Будто не верят, правильно ли услышали.  
\- Мы бы праздновали, - отвечает за всех Эйоф. – Это огромное счастье, кафи.  
Джин не спешит выдыхать.  
\- С этим… все в порядке? Вы… в порядке? Восьмеро… это не четверо…  
\- Да, - соглашается Эйоф. – Это в два раза радостней. Значит, мы сможем в два раза больше помочь кафи.  
Выдох получается слишком рваным, громким и похожим на всхлип. Ёнджин не знает, почему его трясет. Взволнованные кельмийцы окружают его, но не решаются трогать. Он размазывает слезы по щекам.  
\- Все… все хорошо. – Говорит он им и самому себе. – Спасибо.  
\- Спасибо, кафи, - доносится едва слышный ответ. Некоторые просто кивают.  
Он возвращается домой, разувается, скидывает одежду и забирается в кровать. Следующие два месяца он спокойно может спать с открытым окном. 

«Нянечная цепочка», как ее называет Джин, становится постоянной. Теперь они знают наперед, кто присматривает за малышами следующим. Джину, как и остальным, выпадает один день. Это не значит, что в остальные он не видит детей. Он видит их каждый день. Просто необходимость кормить, купать и укладывать на время становится не его задачей. В те дни, когда очередь не его, он много рисует, чтобы сдать поднакопившиеся «хвосты». Вскоре у их тесной компании снова нет учебных долгов.  
В положенный срок Джин получает ожидаемое «приглашение». Во второй раз все проходит легче. Приходя в себя, он наблюдает как доктор делает записи в его историю.  
\- Такое часто происходит?  
Кельмиец приподнимает голову. Он прекрасно понял, что вопрос об иноземцах. Джин ожидает, что доктор помедлит с ответом, но тот отвечает почти сразу.  
\- Такое случается.  
\- И… как…  
Доктор глядит в пад, словно испытывает неловкость за свою расу.  
\- Почти все улетают.  
\- Почти все?...  
Кельмиец виновато улыбается.  
\- Вы остались.  
Джин улыбается в ответ.  
\- Поэтому все так удивляются?  
В этот раз доктор медлит.  
\- Не только. Обычно… у партнеров получается завести не больше одного ребенка. У некоторых не выходит вовсе.  
\- О, - выдохнул Джин. О. Это, пожалуй, кое-что объясняет.  
\- После первого зачатия кельмийцы часто теряют фертильность. Не навсегда, но надолго. – Вспомнив о чем-то, доктор слабо улыбается. – Когда я учился на Земле, меня в первое время очень сильно удивляло… собственническое отношение терран к партнерам. В кельмийской картине мира это не имеет смысла. Я не мог понять, почему так важно иметь контакты только с одним партнером, ведь это намного снижает шансы иметь потомство…  
Ёнджин изумленно уставился на доктора.  
\- У кельмийцев нет понятия ревности?  
Док смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Если бы мы ревновали, мы бы давно вымерли.  
\- Но, - Джин все еще не мог переварить «открытие», - но если бы ваш партнер носил не вашего ребенка…  
\- Моего, - мягко не согласился кельмиец. – Если только… партнер уйдет от меня, тогда у меня не будет прав называть ребенка своим. Но если мы вырастили детей вместе, значит это наши дети.  
Джин все еще пребывал в прострации. Получается, у кельмийцев нет понятия приемных детей или родителей? Потому что дети, которых ты воспитал – твои?  
Осмысление этого факта для него как ушат ледяной воды. Выходит… его дети – в такой же мере дети Эйофа и остальных?! Джин почувствовал, как подступает паника.  
\- Нет-нет, не волнуйтесь, - лицо доктора побледнело на пару тонов. – Если партнеры расстаются, тот, кто родил детей, забирает их. Они ваши. Вы сами решаете, кого хотите видеть рядом с ними.  
Он сам не замечает, что все это время не дышал, и теперь шумно втягивает воздух. Подумать только, почти год назад он раздумывал, нужно ли ему все это. А теперь у него почти удар от мысли, что кто-то может отобрать у него маленьких кельмийцев. Его маленьких кельмийцев.  
Когда Джин выходит из приемной, его встречает весь его «янтарный отряд» в полном составе. Семеро кельмийцев с четырьмя мелкими на руках. Судя по их ошарашенным лицам, Джину кажется, что многие считали его слова про «еще четверо» то ли формой речи, то ли просто проверкой на прочность. По крайней мере их изумленные переглядывания сложно расценить иначе как «Разве это возможно?»  
Как следствие пополнения, с него сняли всю работу. Ясеф, рыжий кельмиец (Джин до сих пор не встретил больше никого в городе с таким цветом волос), взял за правило приносить ему еду, и как вскоре Джин понял – домашнюю. Большинство кельмийских блюд, которые ему доводилось пробовать, были очень пряными. Не острыми, не солеными. Именно сухими и пряными. Ему почему-то хотелось добавить в них кунжутного масла. То, что готовил Ясеф, больше напоминало Джину еду, которую готовила его бабушка, когда была жива. Время от времени кельмиец приносил домашние сладости. В такие дни Джину даже не хотелось улетать назад.  
В одну из прогулок по городу, Ёнджин замечает ораву детей в городском парке и ему становится интересно: он не видит поблизости ни одной женщины, которой эти дети могли бы принадлежать. И тут его поражает громом: он в принципе не видит поблизости ни одной женщины. Заинтригованный, Джин приходит домой и первым делом заходит с пада в городской сихан или либрарий. Он вбивает в поиск «женщина», «девушка», «мать», «материнство», но озадаченный универсальный транслятор раз за разом выдает «совпадения отсутствуют». Он пробует искать слово «кельмийка», но транслятор выдает: «неверная грамматическая форма». На перемене после лекции, оставшись с кельмийцами наедине он задает вопрос:  
\- Эйоф, а где ваши девушки?  
На несколько мгновений воцаряется гробовая тишина, затем все взгляды устремляются на Зейфа, который в детстве ходил в класс с уклоном в межрасовое взаимодействие.  
\- Партнер?... – После ощутимой заминки переспрашивает Зейф. – У меня нет. Я один.  
Тут же раздается нестройное «А!..» и хор голосов вразнобой отвечает «Нет партнера», «Один», «Никого нет», «Я сам». Ближе к концу дня он заглядывает в ставшую привычной мед-точку, хотя отвлекать доктора без надобности совестно, но Джин не представляет, кто еще может дать ответ на его вопрос.  
К его удаче, смена доктора закончилась, и он приводит в порядок истории пациентов, охотно соглашаясь ответить на все, что Ёнджин спросит.  
\- Девушки? – Мягко улыбается кельмиец, приподняв голову над падом. – О, да, это еще одна концепция, которая меня удивила, когда я приземлился в космопорте Нью-Йорка. Меня попросили заполнить электронную карту регистрации. Там была графа «пол». Я заполнил все, кроме нее. Когда я пожаловался консультанту, что карта не отправляется, она деликатно попросила меня поставить «М» в этой графе.  
До Джина постепенно начало доходить. Хотите сказать, …  
\- У кельмийцев нет подобной «специализации», - с все той же улыбкой подтвердил доктор.  
\- «Специализации».  
\- Любой из партнеров может выносить или зачать потомство. Если, конечно, оплодотворение произойдет, - уточнил кельмиец.  
Один пол, - переваривал информацию Джин. Нет ничего странного, что все кельмийцы так спокойно отнеслись к его «щекотливому», в понимании терранина, положению.  
\- Может звучать дико, но рядовой кельмиец, никогда не покидавший планеты, даже не подозревает, что у вашей расы есть особи с анатомией, отличной от конкретно вашей. Для нас такая концепция «разделения ролей» в воспроизводстве кажется… немного необычной.  
Джин представил. Теперь все понемногу становилось на свои места. Второй раз, когда у него родились одни «мальчишки», он был слегка озадачен. Конечно, рад. Но чисто с точки зрения вероятности… одни мальчишки?...  
Он, наверное, немного погорячился, дав первым четырем янтарным мальцам земные мужские имена. Тэсон, Кимун, Чонмин, Хёнсок. Он назвал их так, как назвал бы своих детей, которые ходили бы в сеульскую школу и ездили на лето к бабушке в Гванджу… Может быть, черт возьми, записаться на эти интеграционные курсы?  
Доктор опять деликатно улыбнулся, но промолчал.  
\- Думаю слишком громко? – Смущенно глянул на него Джин. Доктор повертел в пальцах стиль от пада.  
\- У вас мужское имя?  
\- Естественно? – Ошарашенно отозвался он.  
\- Но как терранин вы можете зачинать детей своей расы, и благодаря терран-кельмийской биологической совместимости вы можете их рождать?  
Ёнджин понял, куда он клонит. Ну… может быть, да. Никаких противоречий в том, чтобы назвать кельмийцев мужскими именами, нет.  
\- А все кельмийские имена заканчиваются на «ф»?  
Доктор улыбнулся и отложил стиль.  
\- Нет. Это просто мода двадцати-тридцатилетней давности.  
\- У вас тоже модное имя?  
Впервые за год на Кельмо Джин услышал, как кельмиец смеется. Ему понравился этот смех.  
\- Мисеф. Но можете звать меня Майк. Как вам удобней.

Возвратившись домой, он мельком просматривает несколько кельмийских словарей имен, но не найдя ничего по вкусу подбирает пару корейских, которые бы подошли малышам. Затем заканчивает работу по кельмийской акварели, закрывает окно и ложится спать.  
Он просыпается после полуночи, взмокший от жары и духоты. Сомнамбулически, Ёнджин бредет открыть окно и распахнув его, примащивает голову на подоконнике. Снаружи чуть прохладней. Ветерок тихо колышет листву где-то внизу. Две секунды. Он впустит немного кислорода и закроет.  
Темнота под веками становится все гуще и гуще. Во сне Джину мерещится, будто что-то прохладное и твердое, как хитин, осторожно проскальзывает в его тело.  
Проснувшись утром на полу возле распахнутого окна, Ёнджин в ужасе понимает, что скорее всего это был не сон.

Все следующее утро он не вылезает из постели. Провалиться сквозь землю хочется больше, чем показаться в силфе. Стыд съедает его целиком. Он не представляет ни как придет на лекции, ни как покажется у доктора. Джин прячет в ладонях лицо. Он уверен почти полностью, что в этот раз вышел даже за кельмийские пределы того, что можно считать «в порядке вещей». В их внутренний чат одно за другим приходят сообщения вроде «Что-то случилось?», «Все в порядке?», «Все хорошо?», но Джин лежит, уткнувшись в подушку. Через полчаса в его дверь стучат, и Джину приходится открыть.  
Алеф, кельмиец, замерший на пороге, от неожиданности выпускает из рук корзинку с фруктами. Джин не поднимает глаз. Обоняние не способно обманывать, но кельмиец не понимает, верить ли ему? Потому что… два дня? Разве такое возможно?...  
\- Тебе плохо? Я отвезу к доктору?  
Джин отрицательно качает головой, глядя в сторону. Кельмиец теряется.  
\- Что-то… случилось?  
Ёнджин давит в себе мрачный смешок. Он неопределенно пожимает плечами. Пока что он сам не знает, случилось ли что-то.  
Алеф осторожно ставит корзинку на пол, достает из нее фрукт, куам, садится у стены и принимается чистить его. Джин растерянно смотрит на него, стоя рядом. Отломив дольку, кельмиец протягивает ему, и когда Джин берет фрукт, отламывает кусочек для себя.  
Эту традицию знает даже он. Разделить пищу с хозяином дома. Если гость угощает, нужно есть. Хотя бы немного, из вежливости. Джин жует фрукт и понимает, что понемногу успокаивается. Когда с куамом покончено, Алеф неуверенно спрашивает.  
\- Кафи сомневается в нас?…  
Джин непонимающе вскидывает голову. Только теперь в глаза не смотрит кельмиец.  
\- В том, что мы сможем позаботиться как положено о кафи и детях… Кафи… сомневается?  
Ёнджин сглатывает. Меньше всего он думал, что его реакцию можно расценить так.  
\- Кафи с каждым разом все больше волнуется. Все… идет так здорово, но кафи переживает все больше. Это из-за нас?  
Здорово? Джин моргает. Значит, пока еще… пока еще он не перешагнул за черту «слишком»?  
\- Нет. Нет, Алеф. Я просто… ты никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь всего этого может стать… чересчур?  
\- Чересчур?..  
\- Да. Слишком… много. Слишком сложно. Утомительно.  
\- Ты устал?...  
Джин задумался на секунду. Нет. С тем, как кельмийцы практически все делали за него, он не чувствовал себя уставшим. Пожалуй, он даже жил… немного беззаботно? Беззаботней, чем те восемнадцать лет, которые он провел на Земле.  
\- Нет. Я в порядке. Но… например, ты? Ты сам… сколько ты хочешь детей?  
Алеф не раздумывал ни секунды.  
\- Всех.  
\- Всех, которые есть сейчас?  
Кельмиец растерялся. Не совсем понимая, он поправил Джина так, как подразумевал изначально.  
\- Всех. Столько, сколько хочет кафи.  
Джин недовольно нахмурился обтекаемому ответу.  
\- Десять? Двадцать? Сорок? Сто?  
Алеф коротко кивнул.  
\- Да.  
Терранин тихонько застонал.

Сидя в приемной в ожидании доктора, он прикрывает ладонью лицо. Можно делать вид, что увлеченно читаешь что-то в паде, не замечая, как у кельмийцев, работающих в мед-точке округляются их черные блестящие глаза при одном его виде. Да, это именно он. Это он вчера пахнул… не так, а сегодня – так. Да, он проходит это обследование… третий раз? Да, результат скорее всего положительный.  
Видимо, его преследует какое-то заклятие, потому что док, завидев его, роняет на пол свой пад. Подобрав его, с нечитаемым выражением лица он молча делает жест рукой, приглашая войти. Джин молча заходит.  
Наверное, Джин не очень хорошо умеет скрывать чувства. Наверное, он постоянно забывает, что кельмийцы – эмпаты, и ощущают все то, что ощущает он, если перестать держать свои эмоции в узде. Что-то из этого. Потому что когда доктор обследует его, он негромко, успокаивающе заверяет:  
\- Это абсолютно нормально. Это хорошо. У вас просто молодой рой.  
\- Рой?  
Доктор отрывается от экрана.  
\- Думаю, это слово ближе всего по смыслу.  
Не видя понимания во взгляде терранина, кельмиец подсказывает:  
\- Они приходили за вами…  
До Джина доходит, о ком речь, но…  
\- Рой?...  
\- Сейчас они редки. Исторически такие партнерства встречались чаще. Они и сейчас абсолютно правомочны. Просто раньше… в них было больше смысла. Рождалось больше детей. Воспитанием занимался весь рой, так удобней. Сейчас детей рождается мало.  
Ёнджин молча впитывал информацию. Рой. Форма партнерства? Он случайным образом узнал, что оказывается, он – часть роя? Это всегда происходит так… неявно? Без каких-либо обсуждений и договоренностей? Или это должно закрепляться юридически, как брак у терран? Джин тряхнул головой. Что, вообще, происходит?  
\- Множественное партнерство. Вы ведь подавали заявку в планетарный реестр?  
\- Нет?  
Джин не знал, кто из них теперь выглядел более ошарашенно. Он или доктор. К чести кельмийца, тот быстро взял себя в руки и вернул себе практически невозмутимый вид.  
\- В любом случае, это абсолютно нормально. Ваши партнеры молоды. В этом возрасте инстинкт спаривания сильнее всего. Несколько лет и они смогут без последствий перейти на подавители. Если вы захотите, конечно.  
О, ошалело понял Джин. О. Доктор думает, что…  
\- Только… это не мое дело, конечно, но… может было бы логично? Подать заявку на партнерство. Раз… вы заводите вместе… потомство?  
\- Это не от них?... – С нотками истерики в голосе отвечает Джин, и глаза кельмийца в шоке округляются.  
\- О… а?..  
\- Я не знаю? – Еще нервозней отвечает он. Его понемногу разбирает истерический смех.  
\- Это не так важно, - спешит заверить доктор. – Они ваши. Вам будут помогать.  
Джин неуверенно хмыкает.  
\- Для кельмийца это на уровне инстинкта. Возможность растить детей очень ценна для нас. – Доктор едва заметно хмурится. – Вы, наверное, не знаете, но вероятность зачатия ребенка при спаривании у кельмийцев – около пяти процентов. Вероятность зачатия в паре терранин-кельмиец близка к ста процентам.  
Таблицы совместимости рас, Ёнджин помнит.  
\- На Кельмо никогда не было запрета на партнерства между потомками одной линии, какие существовали у терран. Изначально это не давало видимых последствий, уродств или отклонений. Но спустя много лет дети стали рождаться все реже и реже. Мы сами породили свои проблемы. Но из-за них возможность растить детей для кельмийцев стала практически бесценной.  
«Если кафи хочет, я присмотрю за детьми завтра», вспомнил Джин. Кельмийцы стали тянуться к нему... когда поняли, в каком положении он находится.  
\- Когда на Кельмо произошло несколько инцедентов, затронувших терран, ваши власти собрали все возможные материалы и отозвали своих подчиненных, работающих здесь. Это нигде не было зафиксировано, но с тех пор возможность отправки на Кельмо терранок даже не рассматривалась. Кельмийцы, которые прибывали на Землю по программам обмена, должны были принимать подавители. – Доктор невесело улыбнулся. – Я пил их все три года учебы. Разорвать дипломатические связи полностью Земля не могла, прецедент был недостаточно весомым. Поэтому отправлять на Кельмо стали тех, кто с девяностопроцентной вероятностью вернулся бы, случись вдруг что-то подобное. Признайте,… вначале вы тоже собирались вернуться.  
Хотя доктор устало улыбался, говоря это, Джин догадывался, что затронутая тема вызывает у кельмийца не совсем тот спектр чувств, которые он демонстрирует.  
\- Кельмийцы не ксенофобы.  
Джин хмыкнул. Ну да. Скорее ксенофилы.  
\- Я знаю, о чем вы. Но поверьте. В такой период у кельмийца просто отключает мозги. – Док смущенно улыбнулся. – У меня в таком возрасте тоже отключало.  
Ёнджин потупил взгляд.  
\- Мы давали представителям других рас такие же права, как кельмийцам. Если кто-то хотел остаться и заключить партнерство, ему гарантировали преференции и полную поддержку. Но…  
Доктор пожал плечами на терранский манер. Джин понял. Но никто не хотел оставаться. Ни один терранин, отправленный сюда, не хотел оставаться.  
\- Тогда вы открыли бесплатную программу для терранских студентов? – Предположил он. – Три-пять лет учебы у лучших кельмийских профессоров. Полностью бесплатно. Жилье, питание, доступ к городской инфраструктуре – за счет принимающей стороны.  
Кельмиец смотрел в стол.  
\- Если случится небольшое происшествие – не беда, обернись и любой прохожий вызовется помочь.  
\- О, - грустно усмехнулся док. – Вы думаете о нас даже хуже, чем ваши послы.  
\- А разве это не правда?  
Кельмиец взглянул на него с усталой улыбкой.  
\- А разве это не честно?  
Джин молчал, ошарашенный такой прямотой.  
\- Когда вы летели сюда, какой была ваша мечта?  
\- Живопись, - выговорил он. Научиться писать картины у тех, кто разбирается в этом. Вот чего он хотел.  
\- А мы хотели не вымирать, - доктор смотрел на стиль от пада в своих руках. – Тоже неплохая цель.  
\- Все можно было сделать по-другому.  
Губы кельмийца слабо дрогнули в улыбке.  
\- Пригласить вас в ведомство. Предложить поучаствовать в программе по спасению Кельмо. И торжественно пожать вам руку, после того как вы с радостью согласитесь.  
\- Вы утрируете.  
\- Да. Но прежде чем вы окончательно решите для себя, что мы – последние мерзавцы, я просто хочу сказать, что целью программы было не принуждение вас к чему-то. Смешанные группы создавались для того, чтобы вы больше взаимодействовали с кельмийцами. Чтобы дать шанс обнаружиться… взаимному интересу? Симпатии? И до недавнего момента я считал, что именно это и произошло. Мне жаль, что я все понял неверно.  
Джин не знает, кого он перехитрил своим разоблачением. Самого себя? Ему правда, правда нравился доктор. Наверно из всех, кого он знал на этой планете, доктор был ему понятнее всего. Он приоткрыл ему правду, чуть больше правды, чем Джин был готов услышать. И… Джин мог бы промолчать?  
Он не замечает, что плачет, пока прохладные пальцы не касаются его лица.  
\- Что вы делаете… - мягко спрашивает доктор.  
\- Кельмийцы не плачут? – Тихо всхлипывает он.  
Пальцы осторожно вытирают влажные дорожки с его щек.  
\- У нас нет слезных желез.  
Джин хмыкает. Кто бы сомневался.  
\- Я чувствую то же, что вы, - напоминает кельмиец.  
О. Да, точно. Он почти забыл.  
\- И это?  
Он порывисто прижимается грудью к груди кельмийца. Сердце стучит в чужие ребра – тук, тук, тук.  
Ладони осторожно ложатся на его спину.  
\- Что вы творите… вы не понимаете, да? – Шепотом звучит у его уха.  
Он отрицательно машет головой.  
\- Кельмийцы дотрагиваются только до партнера.  
\- Мм… - отзывается он. Но не отстраняется ни на дюйм. – Вы жали мне руку.  
Смешок.  
\- Я думал, вы вспомните, что я принимал у вас роды.  
Джин тихо смеется.  
\- Кстати. Есть динамика. На этот раз – пять.  
Терранин отстраняется, с неверием глядя на него. Молчит и снова прижимается к его груди.  
\- Скажите честно.  
\- К сожалению, я только это и делаю.  
Джин фыркает.  
\- Без политики.  
\- Без политики, - обещает док.  
\- Дети. Каждый кельмиец правда хочет детей?  
\- Мы говорим о каждом кельмийце? Или о конкретном?  
\- О конкретном.  
\- Конкретный – хочет.  
\- Не важно чьих?  
\- У терран и правда плохая память…  
\- Я помню, помню… важно кто воспитал. Но… серьезно?  
\- Это рассуждение о том, есть ли смысл создавать со мною рой?  
\- Мини-рой?  
Док поправляет.  
\- Со мной и с ними.  
\- О…  
\- Кто-то должен смотреть за детьми.  
\- И…?  
\- Кто-то должен помогать детям появляться на свет.  
\- И все?  
\- Кто-то должен их делать.  
Джин хмыкает.  
\- Ладно. Я подумаю.

Пад Джина жалобно пищит, и доктор тихо шепчет на ухо «это твой». Джин упрямо мычит в ответ. Док не поддается.  
\- Может, там что-то важное.  
Неохотно, Джин достает пад и открывает общий чат. В нем сообщение от Эйофа.  
«Мы могли бы поговорить? Все вместе?»  
\- Это оно, - заговорщицки шепчет док. Терранин закатывает глаза.

В квартире Эйофа царит выжидающее молчание.  
\- Беспрецедентное совпадение, - наконец нарушает тишину доктор. Джин со стаканом витаминного коктейля в руках в прострации смотрит перед собой. – Терране сказали бы, что это судьба.  
Единственный терранин в помещении выдает медитативное «Мм». Еще бы. Цикл доктора почти день в день совпал с циклом Зейфа, через три месяца циклы Алефа и Истафа с разбежкой всего в неделю, еще через три с половиной – Эйоф и Ясеф, через четыре – Йеф и Кетаф. Кельмийский год как он есть.  
\- Раз в два года на подавителях, - подает голос Йеф. – Это проще.  
Шестеро охотно соглашаются с ним. Джин перехватывает лукавый взгляд доктора, его мягкую, снисходительную улыбку и раздраженно вздыхает. Кельмийцам нужно настрого запретить летать на Землю! Они возвращаются оттуда совершенно испорченными! 

Он догадывался, что брошенное доктором «никаких подавителей» не прольет свет на картину их дальнейшего будущего ни для одного из семерых. Так и вышло. В темноте его спальни, в доме, который они снимали вдевятером, Зейф все еще не понимает, почему во время их с Мисефом цикла Ёнджин позвал их обоих.  
Джин кладет руки Зейфу на плечи и чувствует ладонями его напряжение. У кельмийцев в культуре не существует поцелуев. Джин мягко касается носом янтарной кожи. Он не хочет запутывать своего партнера еще сильней. Ни поцелуев, ни прелюдий. Пряжка ремня на брюках щелкает почти беззвучно.  
Когда они с Мисефом впервые изучали тела друг друга, док с усмешкой сказал, что у него не жало, и не хвост, а яйцеклад. Джин проказливо улыбнулся и попросил еще раз: «покажи хвост».  
Он аккуратно обхватывает рукой хитиновый орган, касается пальцами сочленений. В тот раз Мисеф объяснил ему, что у кельмийцев в этом месте не бывает чувствительности. Возбуждают не ощущения. Возбуждает осознание близости партнера. Джин замечает, как у края хитинового отверстия выступает смазка. Зейф почти готов.  
В этот раз он уделяет доку меньше внимания. Едва ли тому нужны подсказки. Когда Зейф готов, Джин обхватывает ногами торс Мисефа и замирает, зажатый между их телами. Осторожно он направляет скользкий от смазки орган Зейфа внутрь себя. Мисеф входит в него одновременно. В отличие от терран, кельмийцы не практикуют долгие секс-марафоны. Чуть погодя Джин чувствует, как внутри него пролилась влага. Он засыпает между ними двумя, ощущая спиной прижавшегося к нему Зейфа и Мисефа, чьи пальцы все еще скользят по его полу-опавшему члену. Он спит, когда Мисеф наконец убирает руку, пробуя на вкус горьковато-соленые белые капли.  
Он все еще дремлет, когда случайно проснувшийся Зейф наклоняется к нему и неуверенно нюхает. И широко улыбнувшись, довольный засыпает снова.


End file.
